


a spoonful of sugar

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dash! Bullet! [4]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero One, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen, fic request, i mean who doesn't like dessert tho, past present future ideas, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: She sticks her nose up in the air and says, "That attitude of yours is precisely why I won'teverauthorize you."Isamu laughs. Tossing the custard up, he grabs it again with one hand - before tossing it her way.Instinctively, she makes a move to catch it - before openly glaring at him.He grins at her. "Unfortunately for you, I don't give ashit."-or,Yaiba and Fuwa - from Enemies to Friends to (Not Yet) Lovers.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Dash! Bullet! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	a spoonful of sugar

**1.**  
  
"Technical Adviser?" Fuwa scoffs, making no effort to lower his voice. "What a useless position. Adviser to whom? No one's gonna listen to _that_ person - least of all, me." He then makes so much unnecessary ruckus with his plates that it makes her think he actually eats with his _feet._  
  
Yua purses her lips, pours cream in her coffee, then glances at the table behind her. "I doubt AIMS _would_ get a Technical Adviser," she says, "if its Captain is effective in the first place."  
  
 _That_ effectively rouses Fuwa to his feet. _"--What did you say?"  
  
_ Finishing her drink, Yua meets his enraged stare as she coolly says, "You're more than welcome to prove me wrong, though I honestly doubt that you _can._ "  
  
She then takes her uneaten custard and deposits its cup on his table.   
  
As a challenge or a gift, _well._   
  
It'll be up for him to decide.   
  
**2.**  
  
Isamu all but slams his meal on the table. At this hour the cafeteria's packed, so he has no choice but to eat right behind--  
  
"You shouldn't be taking things you're not authorized to get." Yaiba glances at him - as though sensing where he _is_ , oddly enough. "You're just making things more difficult for yourself - and to _our_ team by extension."  
  
He takes the custard cup he bought, then thinks better about eating it. Seeing Yaiba alone was enough to make him _lose_ his appetite nowadays. "Well I can still transform, so all your 'authorizing' businessis useless anyway."  
  
She sticks her nose up in the air and says, "That attitude of yours is precisely why I won't _ever_ authorize you."  
  
Isamu laughs. Tossing the custard up, he grabs it again with one hand - before tossing it _her_ way.   
  
Instinctively, she makes a move to catch it - before openly glaring at him.  
  
He grins at her. "Unfortunately for _you_ , _I_ don't give a shit."  
  
 **3.**  
  
He's not well enough to return to work, _everyone_ knows that - and yet here Fuwa is, oh so slowly making his way towards a table in the cafeteria with a very sad looking tray half-full of _very_ sad looking food.  
  
Yua grimaces. God knows she shouldn't even care - he's been a pain in the neck every time they're on field together, and a total _ass_ to herevery time they're not - but something about seeing him look so _weak_ makes her just--  
  
Despite herself, she deposits her own plate near his, then proceeds to unload half her food on _his_ tray.  
  
_"--oi!"_ Fuwa barks, looking at her in bewilderment, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"If you're stubborn enough about not going to the hospital or the clinic despite your current state," she snipes, "you should _at least_ make sure you're eating well enough to compensate." Yua then picks her custard cup, pulls its cover open, and all but shoves it his way. "Go on. Eat it."  
  
He scoffs at her - but then picks up a spoon, digs through the dessert, and eats most of it in one bite.   
  
And Yua pretends _not_ to feel oddly satisfied when he then devours her food without much further ado.  
  
 **4.**   
  
"Look," Isamu says. "I know we don't see each other eye to eye--"  
  
"And whose fault is that?" she says, not looking at him as she slices into her meal.  
  
He rolls his eyes. What a difficult woman! "All I'm saying is that it's not right that you're leaving AIMS without bringing something with you, so--" Isamu places a paper bag in front of her.  
  
Yaiba blinks at the bag, then glances up at him. "What's this?" Without waiting for him to answer, she inspects it herself. "This is--"  
  
"Sorry," he says, scratching the back of his head in some embarrassment as she takes two custard cups out of the bag. "They don't have anything else."  
  
She doesn't say anything.  
  
"Anyway," he says. "I guess I'll just... see you around, or something."  
  
"...yes," she replies softly, her eyes still on the dessert he gave her. "I'll be... seeing you."  
  
 **5.**  
  
After quite a long day of the awful competition Amatsu Gai has with Hiden Aruto, she returns to her desk, already strategizing how to fulfill another of Gai's tasks when an unfamiliar package on it catches her eye.  
  
She frowns. It _can't_ be anything dangerous, seeing that it actually made its way to the interior of her office. But, seeing how sloppily it was wrapped, made her think about--  
  
 _Sorry for suspecting you.  
  
_ Yua stills.  
  
Then she rips off the note from the custard cup, all the while thinking:  
  
 _Idiot. Idiotidiotidiot._  
  
 **6.**   
  
"Captain Fuwa."  
  
He grimaces at the AIMS Officer who intercepted him and says, "Have you forgotten I'm no longer--"  
  
The AIMS Officer then shoves something on Isamu's chest, and for a wild moment he thinks it was an attack on his person - but then the other departs without another word, leaving him clutching--  
  
\--something familiar.  
  
His own handwriting, crossed out neatly, stares right at him, and under it is a message that reads:  
  
 _Don't try to save me.  
I'm here because I chose to be.  
  
_"You--"  
  
In a rage, Isamu throws the custard cup to a nearby wall, hears it make a quiet _splat_ as it falls to the ground.  
  
 _I'll make you open your eyes.  
Just you wait.  
  
_ **7.** _  
  
_"Are you _really_ doing this for him?"  
  
Yua's hands shake as she grips her Shotriser, even as she has it aimed at Fuwa. _"Please,"_ she openly begs, hoping against hope that Gai doesn't hear her. "Go."  
  
"No."  
  
He then proceeds to walk oh so slowly towards her - until the very muzzle itself is touching his chest. "I thought you said you weren't a tool? Yaiba! Is this your choice? Are you choosing to kill _me?"  
  
_ "Yua!" Gai calls from behind her. "What are you waiting for? _Do_ it!"

 _"Don't_ follow him!" Fuwa reaches with both hands to grip her arms - as though there isn't a lethal weapon aimed at his very heart. "Open your eyes, Yaiba! You _can_ fight his control on you!"  
  
\--can she?  
  
"I--"  
  
Just then, a piercing pain grips her temples, making her lose control of everything, making her want to follow _only_ her orders for it's the _only_ way for the pain to _go away_ and-- _  
  
_"Dispose of him!" Gai snarls. "I'll _not_ have any of my tools go against me!"  
  
She cries out. Fuwa's face before her is very-- _dim._  
  
"--iba!"  
  
 _Open your eyes!  
_  
Summoning every piece of her resolve, she holds her Shotriser tighter--  
  
\--and _turns.  
  
_ **8.**

It's over, he thinks.   
  
Amatsu has been defeated - not just bodily, but true to her form Yaiba does the unthinkable - and _breaks_ his driver.   
  
Isamu would be laughing if he isn't feeling so _winded_.   
  
"Remind me," he says, as she appears in his line of vision, " _never_ to get on your bad side."  
  
Yaiba reaches a hand towards him - which he takes without hesitation.  
  
"Too bad," she drawls, pulling him up to his feet again, "since you're already permanently _in_ it."  
  
 _Now,_ he laughs.  
  
 **9.**  
  
"A _bodyguard?"_ Yua asks, looking at Fuwa like he's lost his head. "Isn't that position technically a demotion for you?"  
  
He shrugs. Then, taking something out of his pocket, he places a custard cup right in front of her. "A job's a job," Fuwa tells her, before dropping at the seat right next to hers. "Besides, since ZAIA's still not scrapped, it'd put me in the best position to crush it completely."   
  
Yua blinks and looks at the dessert in some surprise.   
  
"What?" he asks, taking note of her expression. "You don't like it? I thought--"  
  
"--I do," she says quietly. "I just... I haven't had this since I left AIMS." Yua pulls the cover off the custard and spoons part of it into her mouth, relishing its taste once again.   
  
"That's because you returned the one I gave you."  
  
"I know," she responds, with some embarrassment. "I regretted doing that, by the way."  
  
Fuwa scoffs at her. "And you call _me_ an idiot."  
  
She grins at him.   
  
**10.**  
  
Isamu clears his throat.  
  
When that doesn't make Yaiba look up from her work, he clears his throat again - _longer_ , this time.  
  
Finally she glances at him and asks, "Fuwa. What is it?"  
  
\--where to start?   
  
"I--" He scratches the back of his head with one hand, the other kept hidden behind his back. "I asked Aruto to give us both the afternoon time off. He agreed."  
  
She frowns at him. "Why'd you do that? I was hoping to get ahead on my research on new Progrise Keys before the weekend rolls in."  
  
"Yeah, well... I thought you'd might want to--"  
  
Just then he shows her his other hand--  
  
\--as well as the paper bag dangling from it.   
  
Containing _two_ custard cups.  
  
"--have dessert. With me." He grins at her.   
  
Yaiba sighs.   
  
Then, setting down her notes, she comes closer to take the cups from him.   
  
"I wonder when you'll stop using _this_ to get me to do what you want," she muses.  
  
"Probably never," he says--   
  
\--all the while _meaning_ it.


End file.
